


International Roll-ations

by yeska_noka



Series: Roller Derby Verse [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: 5,000+ word Girl!Kisumai Roller Derby AU O_O





	International Roll-ations

**Author's Note:**

> Er. This has no plot and no point, and it's just random fun. The bit between the stars is all mousapelli, because I refused to write girl!porn... and in the end, so did she, sort of. Also, I apologize for the random Taipi/Keito thing, because omg, what, I don't know how that happened. Also, the title is LOOOOL. SORRY. 
> 
> The teams:
> 
> Fire Beaters:  
> Senga Slider (Senga Kaoru)  
> Kita Crusher (not Crasher or Clasher - Kurasshaa) (Kitayama Hiromi)  
> Fang Tooth (Yokoo Wakana)  
> Tama-chan (Tamamori Yuka)  
> Nika-chan (Nikaido Takako)  
> Miyacchi (Miyata Toshiko)  
> Fuji Fighter (Fujigaya Tomoko)
> 
> Speed Demons:  
> Psycho Sara  
> Evil Iris  
> Diva Destruction  
> Shabzilla  
> Sour Angel  
> Screamin' Banshee  
> DJ Danger
> 
> *more notes at the end

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to tonight's game!" The announcer shouts into his microphone and the crowd cheers. "Today we have a special opportunity, welcoming a guest team from Japan! They don't speak English, folks, but let's give a warm welcome to the Fire Beaterrrrs!"

The crowd goes wild as the seven figures skate out onto the track. They make an impressive display in mostly-matching black tracksuits, a flash of sparkly color striped down the sides, and as they each grab the hips of the girl in front of them and form up a line, the rainbow becomes obvious. The crowd approves as they duck down and up in a wave, and then roars even more as they separate and spin, unzipping jackets to reveal identically-colored-and-sparkled bikini tops, the periodic flash of a navel ring added to the mix. The bottoms stay on and it's more clothing than the Americans are used to, but no one seems too disappointed when the Japanese ladies all flash peace signs and tongues as they're introduced.

"That's some sparkles, people," the announcer points out needlessly. He glances at the color notations on his clipboard as the pixie in green gets right up in the crowd's faces, riling them up with obscene gestures. The only member in a skirt, she flips the fabric up to show off her green-clad ass, earning a round of hollers from the observers.

"Nika-chan, ladies and gentlemen, at your service!"

Another glance down. "And Fuji Fighter is on her knees!"

Fujigaya does her usual writhing little dance on the floor, staying just out of reach of the grabby hands of the front row.

"Such a tease!"

 

 

_"Kita Crasher?" the announcer asks. "Clasher?"_

_"Crusher, actually," Keito corrects, and the announcer makes a note on his clipboard._

_"And this one?"_

_"Slider," Keito says._

_The man squints at the romaji-versions of the names. "Fai…fighter?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"…okay, what the hell are the rest of these?"_

_Keito rubs at the back of his neck. "Umm. I'm not sure these translate so well." He points to where Yaiba Yokoo is written on the paper. "This word means, like… fang tooth," he translates._

_The announcer stares. "Fang tooth?" There's a moment of silence. "Right. Fang Tooth." He crosses out Yokoo and renames her. "Fine."_

_"And, um." Keito thinks hard. "I'm not sure the rest are…"_

_"Then just give them new names in English." The announcer is getting impatient._

_"Right. Um. Okay." Keito points. "That's Nika-chan, and Tama-chan, and that one's Miyacchi."_

_"…you can't name them something, I don't know, interesting?" The announcer looks skeptical, but he writes down the names as Keito spells them out. "Miyacchi," he mumbles, practicing._

 

"And the fan favorites take the track! The Speed Demons, people, and check out those skates!"

The Speed Demons race out, flying around the track, the black wristbands matching their skates, flames splashed across both. They slap hands with the crowd as they pass, earning a roaring wave of cheers.

Once the introductions are over, the teams take their positions, four from each in front, and the two jammers in the back. An airhorn sounds.

"And they're off! Speed Demons true to their name, jammer DJ Danger edging out in front. Coming up on the pack, aaaaand, oh, she's through! Easy as pie, she's left Tama-chan in the dust, struggling to find a break.

"She's coming around for points, oh, but Tama-chan's through and catching up!"

The game begins.

 

 

_"Holy shit, just look at them," Iris hisses. "They're miniscule!"_

_Shabzilla laughs. "We'll beat them no problem. Is there seriously a point to this if it's a slaughter?"_

_Diva idly picks at something on one of her nails. "Whatever. Spreading roller derby international, or something. Making connections." She looks up and makes a fist, grinning. "I'll certainly be making some connections."_

_Her team laughs._

 

 

"It's a tight pack, folks, they're holding close. Gonna be difficult for the jammers… Oh! Holy shit, did you see that?! An under-leg pass!"

It's tight, but the Beaters have trained for these occasions. They know they're smaller than most of the Americans, and they use their size to their advantage. Miyata reaches a hand between her legs as their current jammer approaches. Nikaido reaches out and grabs on, not worrying about the lack of gaps in the pack; Miyata swings her right under her legs and up, and that's three points for the Demons she's passed.

 

 

The Demons learn quickly, though.

"Come on, ladies," their coach says. "You can do this. You can't watch for the hand yourself, obviously, but if you see it, shout a warning. You hear your name called, you stop, got it?"

Her team nod their understanding.

"Great, let's do this."

 

 

"Banshee!" Angel shouts, and just as they'd planned, Banshee skids to a stop, right in the middle of the pack. She goes down, but-

"A brilliant stop by Screamin' Banshee, ladies and gentlemen! The Beaters are dooooown!"

Miyata and Nikaido land in a tangle of limbs, half on top of Banshee, but the woman's done her job, and Shabzilla, current jammer for the Demons, speeds off, getting a nice lead on the Beaters.

 

 

_"They have a real coach and everything!" Senga whispers frantically, a nervous expression on her face as she glances across the warehouse to the circle of Speed Demons._

_"So what?" Fujigaya asks. "We don't need a real coach. We've done fine."_

_Senga doesn't look appeased. "But they're huge," she breathes._

_"And we knew that they would be," Kitayama points out. "That's why we've been training all those underpasses and stuff. We've got to slip through the spaces."_

_Nikaido eyes the Demons. "They're not all that big, anyway. Look at that one." She waves an arm to indicate DJ Danger. "She's the same size as me, pretty much."_

_It's true, and as Nikaido is the smallest on their team, it's saying something._

_"Don't exaggerate, Sen-chan," Nikaido says, sticking out her tongue._

_"But they have tattoos and everything," Miyata points out, her eyes huge._

_"Only one of them, and she only has one tattoo," Kitayama answers, rolling her eyes. "So what? Quit whining, you babies. Just get your asses out there and skate."_

 

 

The pack jostles against each other, blocking off open spaces as the jammers come up behind them.

"Yokoo!"

Yokoo throws her arm straight out to the side, where Sour Angel is on her heels and blocking the rail, and catches Sour Angel straight across the chest. The Demon blocker slams down flat on her back, and Nikaido hops right over her into the now-clear space.

"Ooh, watch out for those limbs, ladies. Fang Tooth is a lanky one!"

The crowd cheers as Nikaido skates out front, gliding backwards to face the pack and throwing her arms out in a classic Bring It gesture. She flashes them a taunting face before spinning back around to race around the track. The crowd screams.

Four points for the Beaters.

 

 

Senga's next up as jammer, Nikaido switching out her place to join Tamamori on the bench. The Demons know to watch for the underpass, so Senga's going to give them a little surprise.

She waits until she's close to the pack, and then shouts out a warning.

"Wait, wait, what are the Beaters doing? It looks like Kita Crusher and Fuji Fighter are forming a chain and ooohhhh! Check that out folks, Senga Slider living up to her name as she zooms beneath them! More points for the Beaters!"

The reason for the pants uniform becomes clear as Senga puts on a brilliant burst of speed and drops into a feet-first baseball slide, skidding her way beneath her teammates and hopping miraculously to her feet as she clears the pack.

"The Fire Beaters from Japan, ladies and gentlemen, putting on quite a show!"

 

 

_"How are we going to pull this off?" Yokoo asks. "I mean, really. Kitayama was good enough for those emails, but once we get there? We're totally screwed." She makes a face. "Nobody really thought this through, did they?"_

_"I can understand English," Kitayama insists._

_"But you can't SPEAK it," Yokoo counters. "How the hell are we going to communicate?"_

_There's silence._

_"Um," Senga speaks up. "I… know this guy," she says, and Nikaido glares at her. "Not like that," Senga defends quickly. "A friend of a friend. But he speaks English really well."_

_"And he's gonna want to drag himself over to America to translate for us?" Fujigaya asks skeptically._

_"…maybe? If we pay for him," Senga adds._

_"What?!" Tamamori looks indignant. "How are we supposed to afford that? We barely scraped together enough for ourselves!"_

_Fujigaya looks over at Senga. "Hope you're up for taking double shifts at the conbini."_

_In the end, they get the money, and Keito agrees. Fujigaya eyes him with disinterest. Senga failed to mention that the kid is in HIGH SCHOOL. And he's a NERD. At least Kitayama'd agreed to be responsible for him, promising Keito's dad she'd take care of him._

_Fujigaya's opinion changes slightly once they're in Los Angeles. Keito breaks out his guitar on the bus, and Fujigaya is impressed despite herself. Damn if she'll ever admit he might actually be cool._

 

 

"Yo, what's up?" Fujigaya uses the little English she knows and a coy smile, and she gets what she wants. Most of the time…

"Are you okay?" Keito asks her later, smoothing a cool, damp cloth over Fujigaya's forehead.

"Uuugh," Fujigaya moans, feeling awful. Her stomach doesn't want to stay in one place. "Keitoooo." She flops onto him and buries her head in his neck. She can feel him tense up, and even though she feels terrible, it's cute. She lifts her head. "Aww, do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Um." Keito doesn't meet her eyes. "Maybe we should get you back to the hotel. You should lie down."

"If you lie down with me," Fujigaya says, and presses her mouth to Keito's.

It's possible that she's still a bit drunk.

Or really drunk; she's on him the second they get through the door to her room. He's adorable, clearly somewhat inexperienced, and it only fuels her interest. His hands fumble against her back, and she grabs one and places it firmly on her breast, kissing him when he seems like he's about to apologize.

He's too overwhelmed to argue, it seems, and it's easy enough to get him on the bed. The kid's got a really nice body, Fujigaya discovers, and doesn't waste any time kissing her way down his torso as he shoves feebly at her shoulders.

"Fujigaya-san…"

"Fuji is fine," she says, lifting her head. "Don't you dare add a 'san' on there."

But Keito doesn't say anything more at all, choking back a groan as Fujigaya gets her mouth around him. He doesn't last long, and it's brilliantly fun to make him fall apart, she finds. She always did enjoy messing with the innocent ones.

Keito comes with a gasp, still pushing at her head, but she refuses to back off and swallows around him, loving the feel of him shuddering beneath her. Her stomach, however, does not love it at all.

"Oh god," she mutters, and makes a dash for the bathroom, leaving the kid to pull himself together. The alcohol sloshes around as she moves, and she barely makes it to the toilet before it's making it's return.

"Fuji Fighter, huh?" she mumbles into the porcelain. She doesn't feel up for much of a fight at the moment. "Ugh."

 

 

It doesn't take long for Yokoo to put it together. Keito's embarrassed avoidance and Fujigaya's hungover squint earn her the Eyes of Shame, and she ducks her head so she doesn't have to see Yokoo's face.

"Ow!" Fujigaya rubs the back of her head and glares at Kitayama. "What the hell?"

"What did you do?" Kitayama asks coolly, unimpressed. "We were supposed to watch out for him."

"I did watch out for him," Fujigaya can't help pointing out. "That's why he came back with _me_."

She's too slow to duck another swipe from Kitayama. "If his dad bitches me out about it, it's so your ass on the line."

But they leave it at that, and Fujigaya drops her head on the breakfast table. Her cereal is entirely unappealing.

 

 

"Ooh, and Psycho Sara goes for a body check, but look! Kita Crusher hops out of the way! These ladies know how to use their stoppers!"

Kitayama takes the hit to her hip with grace. Her balance is destroyed enough that if she tries to recover it flat on her wheels, her feet will come out from under her and she knows it. Landing on her stopper instead, she catches herself without too much flail and is back in the game, just a few steps behind. Psycho Sara is down in seconds.

Nikaido goes down next to her, tumbling into the center field courtesy of Diva Destruction, but Kitayama keeps going. Nikaido knows how to get her own revenge. Nikaido hops up and flies across the middle, flashing past Yokoo and Senga on the bench, and catches up with the pack on the other side. She times it well, jumping right onto Diva Destruction's back as she tries to pass, the two going down hard in a tangle of limbs. Kitayama rolls her eyes. It's not really effective for the game, but it keeps the crowd entertained.

The airhorn sounds a break.

 

 

"Nika!" Nikaido looks up from where she's kneeling in front of the bench, reaching for her bag. She needn't have, though, because Senga drops to her knees in front of her as well, glaring. "What the hell!"

Nikaido blinks. "Huh?"

"I saw that! You and Diva Destruction." Senga glares harder.

"Huh?" Nikaido repeats.

"You were _touching her all over_ ," Senga spits, and Nikaido's eyes widen in disbelief.

"The bitch tripped me!" She defends.

"So?" Senga leans in close and Nikaido is forced to arch backwards to keep her in focus. "You didn't have to grab her breasts!"

"They were just _there_ ," Nikaido insists. "With boobs that huge, they're just in the way! How could I avoid them?"

"Didn't look like you were trying very hard." Senga's eyes get dangerously narrow. "Avoid _this_ ," she says, and stakes her claim.

Nikaido is forced to grab onto her girlfriend's shoulders so that she doesn't topple backwards. Her skates are digging into her ass where she's sitting on them, but then she's too distracted to worry about it, Senga's tongue doing wicked things to her mouth. Senga grabs her with an arm around her waist to help support her, and takes the rest of their weight with a bracing hand on the floor. Nikaido can feel the scratch of Senga's sequined top pressed against her chest, but neither that nor the screams of the crowd seem to matter much.

She lets Senga kiss her until she can barely breathe.

"These ladies sure know how to give the crowd what they want!" The announcer shouts. "Lookin' hot, girls, lookin' hot! Aww, but Kita Crusher doesn't seem to like her team's little antics," he narrates. "Sure you don't want to make that a threesome, babe?"

Kitayama pulls Senga back with a hand on her shoulder. "My god, you two," she scolds. "Keep it under control, seriously!"

Nikaido gives her the finger.

 

 

"But Tamaaaa," Miyata whines, attempting to press in close. Tamamori shoves her back.

"Get away from me, loser." Miyata ignores her and slides closer, wrapping an arm around Tamamori's shoulder.

An American dude sticks his head over the edge of the jacuzzi to lean between them and Miyata puts a hand to his forehead and pushes before he even gets a word out. "Fuck off~" she hums at him in Japanese. "I don't like dicks." She turns to leer at Tamamori instead, who splashes water in her face.

"Aww, Yuka, don't be like that," Miyata coaxes. "Here, have another drink." She picks up her cocktail from the edge of the tub and presses it towards Tamamori's face.

"I'm not old enough to drink," Tamamori argues.

"You're not old enough in Japan, either, and it doesn't stop you then. Come ooon." She makes big puppy eyes at Tamamori and Tamamori huffs.

"Fine," she says, snatching the glass away. "Just stop bugging me." She downs it in seconds and thrusts the glass back into Miyata's hands. "There."

Miyata smiles and watches the party continue on around them. Tamamori isn't the strongest when it comes to alcohol; Miyata will wait.

It takes Tamamori about three drinks before Miyata can safely get a hand lower than her shoulder. But after that, it goes pretty easily. She dips a finger down to run under the edge of Tamamori's swim top, and Tamamori just giggles at her. Miyata figures she's safe and pulls Tamamori up.

They push their way through the crowds, still dripping, Tamamori stumbling against Miyata's side, until they make it to the pool's changing area. It's just a little shed, with a corner sectioned off as a shower, and Miyata shoves Tamamori into it and follows, pulling the curtain behind them. She's got Tamamori grabbing at her shoulders and gasping into her mouth within seconds. She slides a hand across the wet skin of Tamamori's stomach and smiles against her mouth. It'll be a good night.

 

 

"Why is Tamamori still playing hard to get," Senga wonders aloud, she and Nikaido watching the two disappear into the crowds.

"Because she's straight?" Nikaido suggests, and laughs.

"She totally isn't though," Senga argues. "At least, not when she's drunk."

"Denial, then." Nikaido takes a sip of her drink and passes it over to her girlfriend. Senga hums her thanks.

"But what's there to deny? I mean, Miyacchi got all pretty and everything. Why's Tama-chan still say no?"

"No idea," Nikaido says, and takes the glass from Senga to set it safely aside on a table. She tugs Senga close and smirks at her. "Because I wouldn't say no."

They don't think much about their teammates after that.

 

 

"An amazing pass by Sour Angel and wow, look at that! They gave her the whip!" The announcer crows in excitement. "She's miles ahead of Fuji Fighter now!"

Fujigaya hears her name, but she ignores it, slightly irritated at not understanding the running commentary. Instead she focuses on catching up to the Demon's jammer. Sour Angel is already making her way into the pack again, but she's only halfway through before Tamamori nearly takes her out. Shabzilla goes down instead, but the jammer is slowed up well enough.

Fujigaya easily skirts the fallen Demon as she catches up, slipping through the hole Tamamori and Miyata open for her, and Yokoo grabs her hand to whip her as well, giving her the boost she needs to snatch at the trailing edge of Sour Angel's skirt. The woman reaches back and slaps her hand away, and the two of them race each other around the track.

Miyata's next as jammer, racing Evil Iris from the Demons, who immediately swings an arm out to the side and claws at her.

"Oh, you bitch, you did not just-" Miyata gives up when she realizes there's no point; Iris can't understand her. But she's pissed off and it makes her feel better, so she resumes shouting at Evil Iris's back as she races after her.

"Ooh, Evil Iris gave her the rake and Miyacchi is _mad_ ," the announcer calls, "just look at her go!"

Miyata doesn't usually get angry much, but she's learned how to let it come, to let herself be mad and use it to her advantage. Instead of shrugging it off like she would outside a game, on the rink she lets it coil through her like the power-ups in her anime, feel the glowing pulse of it before she delivers a smackdown. 

She hasn't quite caught up with Iris, so she takes it out on DJ Danger instead.

"And DJ Danger goes tumbling!" says the announcer. "But she's up again fast, back on her feet! Check out that recovery time!"

Miyata glances backwards at DJ Danger's shout, only to find her already on the track. She speeds up as much as she can, getting through the opening Kitayama makes for her and edging in front of Screamin' Banshee without incident.

Two points.

 

 

*****  
"Shower," Miyata says firmly as soon as they stumble into their motel room, because as much as she wants Tamamori, she could do without the chlorine burning her throat and eyes. Tamamori is cooperative as Miyata pushes her into the bathroom (god bless American hotels) and makes no particular move to help as Miyata undoes all the ties to her various bathing suit pieces again.

Well. it's not like she tied them that well the first time, after all.

The hot water feels like heaven against Miyata's skin, chilled from their dash back to the room, but not near as good as Tamamori feels when she stumbles against her.

"Careful," Miyata warns, and Tamamori giggles. Tamamori giggles at everything when she's drunk and now's no exception; the tickle of Miyata's fingers against her sides, the tiny hotel shampoos, all of it just makes Tamamori giggle harder. Miyata thinks it's cute and doesn't interrupt. Instead she kisses Tamamori's cheek, her jaw, her throat, arms tight around Tamamori's waist to keep her from taking a spill in the slick tub.

Tamamori is all clumsy roaming hands and slick, teasing presses of skin. But she isn't steady enough for it to go anywhere good, so Miyata hustles both of them out of the shower as soon as she can't smell pool chemicals on her skin or hair anymore. Tamamori is equally useless while Miyata is trying to towel them dry, distracted by the fuzzyness of the towels against her skin. After a few passes Miyata gives up, figuring the sheets will do the same job, with the added plus of being horizontal.

It's definitely the right decision, and Miyata takes a long moment to appreciate the sight as Tamamori flops onto Miyata's bed, arms spread and flailing a little like she's making sheet angels. But when Tamamori stretches her legs as well, miles of pale, smooth skin, that's the end of Miyata's patience.

Now that she's not worried about one or both of them cracking their skulls, Miyata finds the clumsy roam of Tamamori's hands much more appealing. There isn't much about Tamamori that she _doesn't_ find appealing, from the line of silver piercings up her cartilage to the cute bow of her mouth to her pert little breasts. As much as being a rather well-endowed Japanese girl does have its advantages, Miyata admits that maybe Tamamori has a point about how Miyata's are too big when she has to roll them onto their sides so that she can press close to Tamamori without her breasts being squashed awkwardly between them. And hers certainly aren't as sensitive as Tamamori's either; when Miyata thumbs one of her nipples, Tamamori arches into the touch, mouth an 'o' of surprise.

"Uh-uh, no way," Miyata says when Tamamori starts pushing at her shoulders. "I remember last time, you gigantic pillow queen. You first."

"Toshiiiiii," Tamamori whines cutely, wriggling in a way that's been serving her well every since she got her first school uniform skirt, but Miyata knows better than to get distracted by that.

Still though, it isn't like she doesn't _want_ to, and Tamamori drunk can be slower than Fujigaya hungover sometimes, so... "Gimme your hand," Miyata gives in with a sigh, and Tamamori obediently lets Miyata grab her wrist and push her hand between Miyata's legs.

It isn't going to take much anyway, given how long Miyata's been waiting for Tamamori tonight, or all day really, since their jam. Miyata's already slick and sensitive, and the first touch of Tamamori's fingers has her hissing and grabbing at Tamamori's shoulders. And then Tamamori does a thing with her fingers and thumb knuckle that, _fuck_ , if Tamamori's straight then Miyata'll eat Nika's sequinned skirt.

"Toshiko," Tamamori breathes against Miyata's ear, "come on, already," and that's all it takes for Miyata to go to pieces, shaking against Tamamori's fingers and chest.

"Okay, okay," she mumbles a minute or two later, when Tamamori starts to shoulder at her impatiently. "Your turn, I promise." But before she goes anywhere, she tilts her head back for a kiss, and Tamamori indulges her. The kiss is lazy and uncoordinated, Tamamori from the alcohol still and Miyata because nothing's working right yet, but it's messy and deep and makes the hairs on Miyata's arms stand up. When she pulls back for air, Tamamori's eyes are glazed and her lower lip is puffing up, amplifying her pout.

The pout disappears quick enough when Miyata lets Tamamori push her down this time, but that doesn't mean she doesn't take her own sweet time, lingering over Tamamori's cute breasts and flat stomach.

"You could get a tattoo you know," she murmurs, nosing at the soft skin beside Tamamori's naval. "Something cute, right here, ne? They do that all over here, it'd be our secret~."

"Shut up," Tamamori groans, shifting impatiently against Miyata's hands and mouth. "Get on with it already!"

Miyata doesn't budge. "Say please."

Tamamori grabs two handfuls of Miyata's hair to pull her face up, and when she gets a good look at Tamamori's dark eyes and fierce scowl, Miyata shudders and is thankful girls can go again so fast. "Please?" Tamamori says. "Just do it, _please_."

"Yeah, definitely," Miyata says, to herself mostly, and then lets Tamamori push her down just that little bit more, determined to do such a good job of it this time that not even Tamamori can regret it in the morning.  
*****

 

 

Kitayama and Yokoo wander around together exchanging smiles and nods with the other partygoers. With Keito left safely back at their rooms, their ability to communicate is rather limited. Kitayama makes sure Fujigaya sticks close to their sides, because apparently she doesn't feel quite as limited as they do. Kitayama tugs on her arm as Fujigaya gets a little too comfortable with the bartender.

"You are _not_ hooking up with any of them," Kitayama hisses.

"Aww, why not?" Fujigaya bats her eyelashes at her teammate and Yokoo smacks her in the head again. "Ow! Seriously, why are you always hitting me!?"

"Maybe it'll knock your brain into gear?" Yokoo suggests. "Stop chasing after the boys. We're going home in a few days."

"Which is the point! Why can't I have some fun while we're here?" She imitates a puppy whine until Yokoo rolls her eyes.

"Because you're a mature, responsible adult, and also, you don't know them at all and can't communicate well enough to ask if they're about to give you any unwanted... presents," Yokoo finishes.

Fujigaya stops. "I... ahhh. That is kind of a good point." She hadn't thought about that one before.

"You can go right back to being a slut in Japan," Kitayama points out, "when you can ask them if they're safe. God, why are we having this discussion?"

 

 

"Have you ever seen anything like that?!" The crowd goes crazy as Senga and Nikaido clear the track.

The two spin around to face the Demons, skating backwards. Miyata and Tamamori fan out to the sides as the Demons look a bit confused. Nikaido looks over at Senga for a second and then, simultaneously, they reach out and _shove_ at Diva Destruction and Psycho Sara, using the momentum to vault into back-handsprings, jumping out of the way as the two Demons collide with their other teammates and go down in a tangle. Tamamori and Miyata avoid the pile easily and grab at Nikaido and Senga's hands to help spin them around and regain momentum.

"Beater jammer Fang Tooth has a clear path! Look at her go!"

Yokoo zips through the aisle her teammates create. It's like a parting of the sea, the way they move aside to let her pass, and then crash back together to send Screamin' Banshee the way of her team's blockers.

 

 

_"There's no showtime?" Fujigaya asks, and Keito translates for her._

_"Showtime? What's that?"_

_"You know, the performance part at the end?"_

_The Speed Demon's coach shakes her head._

_"So when do we sing?" Senga wants to know._

_In the end, they agree on a half-time show._

 

 

"The Fire Beaters have a special surprise for you today, ladies and gentlemen! Not only do they skate, but these ladies can sing and dance! So let's give it up for the Fiiiire Beaterrrrrs!"

The lights dim as the Fire Beaters skate out into the center of the track. A questioning murmur ripples though the crowd as they all kick off their skates and tuck them under the benches to the side, but then the music starts up and drowns it out.

The audience clearly has no objection to head-banging and back flips, even if they don't understand much in the way of lyrics. Fuji Fighter and Kita Crusher are clear favorites as they gyrate their hips and grind the floor.

Shabzilla shouts to her team over the wild applause. "How come we don't have a theme song?!"

 

 

The Fire Beaters take the game, unsurprisingly, with their weird acrobatics and tricky techniques. The teams gather in the middle for a handshake, and then mill around as the crowd filters out to an after-party.

Nikaido drags Senga with her as she skates up and slides to a stop in front of Screamin' Banshee, an arm wrapped possessively around her girlfriend's waist.

"Chu~," she says, bright and obnoxious, and winks before whisking Senga away.

Screamin' Banshee blinks. "What does that mean?"

"Literally, it means 'kiss,'" Keito says from beside her, making her jump. "But I think Nika-chan meant something more like 'kiss my ass.'"

"I'll kill her," Screamin' Banshee growls, but she hasn't taken more than a step before Diva Destruction grabs her shoulder.

"Leave them," she advises, and winces from experience. "The green one goes for the boobs."

 

 

They make it back to Japan in one piece, only sporting new bruises from their American jam. They've learned a thing or two, and they've taught a thing or two, and despite having been successful and winning, they're newly motivated to do even better.

They part ways when they get to Tokyo Station, having decided on their next practice schedule.

"Hey, everyone," Kitayama calls, and they turn to look at her. "Good game," she says.

"Let's keep on rolling."

**Author's Note:**

> Kisumai Roller Derby AU. I know NOTHING about this sport. I just watched Whip It, and that's it, so I'm sorry if things are horribly wrong. As far as I know, there are five skaters from each team on the track at a time: 4 blockers and 1 jammer. The jammers start a few feet back and have to pass through the pack of blockers, and then each time they lap a blocker from the opposite team, they gain a point. Blockers try to, as the name suggests, block the jammers from getting through. Basically, they all just keep skating in a big circle trying to pass each other or stop each other from passing. And that's all my knowledge right there. XD  
>  **ETA:** Watch [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2W2b1WBmm4&feature=related) for a basic explanation. Or just watch the [Whip It](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQGPdXnb2Gg&feature=related) trailer, for nice visuals. That version is not flat track.


End file.
